


The library

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Character Deaths, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batflash sad oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The library

Nobody expected him to fall apart like this.  
Nobody expected the two lover's deaths .

 

 

"Wally you home?"... No answer.He couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong.  
" Wally!Where are you Wally"...Still no answer.Know he is freaking out. Running around like a maniac trying to find his boyfriend.  
He looked in Wally's favorite room,the library,its where they would lay and wisper sweet things in each others ears. It's where they first confessed their love for each other for the first time.  
Now it's were his lover has hanged himself only leaving a note.He looks up at the body and he breaks down.The first time in years. The first time since his parents have died.  
Bruce quickly runs to Wally's body and takes it off the rope. How could he not have known.He hugs Wally's body close too him feeling warmth leave from the dead body.  
Why couldn't he come home sooner? Why did he go on patrol tonight? Bruce looks over to the note Wally has left him and reaches over too grab it still holding on to Wally's body. He opens it then starts to read.

'Dear Bruce,

I couldn't take it anymore I tried so hard. He is just always their. He is always in my mind telling me I'm not good enough. I love you so much Bruce but my father was right. I'm not good enough. Um a worthless pathetic faggot and you deserve better. I am just a joke and nobody will ever take me seriously.Im a horrible person. I lied so many times but believe me when I say I love you and I just want you to know it was never your fault that this happened. Let's just say I am really awesome at hiding my emotions.Tell the team I loved them too. Just remember Bruce don't let the darkness take over your mind like it did to me.  
-love Flash AKA Wally AKA your love'

 

Weeks later after the death of the flash and the funeral service Bruce gave up. He couldn't live without him. Could speak and couldn't breath. He couldn't do any thing but drink and think of Wally West, his one true love.He walked over too the library. The same library they had confessed their love too each other. The same library were Wally had hanged himself.  
Bruce pulled out the gun that his mother and father both have been shot with and stuck the barrle of the gun in his mouthe. He thought of the league. He thought of his parents.  
He thought of Wally and the way his smile could light up the world...then pulled the trigger leading to his death.  
That was the fall of the two lovers who had rough lifes and couldn't defeat the darkness that surrounded them.


End file.
